<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Плохой день by alisahansen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718145">Плохой день</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisahansen/pseuds/alisahansen'>alisahansen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Друг мой враг [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Robin of Sherwood (TV 1984)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:01:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisahansen/pseuds/alisahansen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>В хорошие дни этот голос не появлялся вовсе, а в плохие от него было не избавиться.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Друг мой враг [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Плохой день</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Если бы кто-то спросил у Робина Локсли, кого он терпеть не может больше всего и потребовал бы предельно честного ответа, то ответ этот весьма удивил бы. Все дело было в том, что самой ненавистной Робину персоной был вовсе не пресловутый Гизборн и даже не шериф. Больше всего Робин не мог терпеть, того, кто все время сидел у него внутри, и за глаза иначе как «язвой» не именовался. Но сие было большой и страшной тайной. В хорошие дни этот голос не появлялся вовсе, а в плохие от него было не избавиться. </p><p>Тот день, когда Уилл притащил к ним Джаннет, начинался просто великолепно. «Эту язву» было не слышно уже почти месяц, с тех самых пор, как они поцапались из-за Гизборна и тут…<br/>
«Я понимаю, что Скарлетт хочет забыться в объятиях женщины, но что-то мне она не нравится».<br/>
— Смилуйся, Хэрн, я уж думал…<br/>
«Не дождешься!»<br/>
— Ладно, что ты придираешься? Главное, что она нравится Уиллу.<br/>
«И твоей жене она тоже не нравится. Какая-то она… мутная!»<br/>
— Ой, изыди, надоел!<br/>
«Ну, если ты настаиваешь…»<br/>
— ДА!<br/>
Когда выяснилось, зачем к ним в лагерь попала эта травница…<br/>
«Что я тебе говорил?»<br/>
— Ты заткнешься?<br/>
«Ты меня никогда не слушаешь! Вот, например, когда я тебя предупреждал, что этот твой лопух зарится на твой лук и через него ты вляпаешься в историю, ты меня послушал? Ты сказал…»<br/>
— Не оскорбляй моего названного брата!<br/>
«Вот именно!»<br/>
— Его отец погиб защищая нас, свою семью, между прочим!<br/>
«Семью? А ты-то тут при чем? С каких пор ты стал его семьей?»<br/>
— Я…<br/>
«И с чего бы это Мэттью-мельнику так геройствовать? Защищал он! Раньше за ним такого не наблюдалось, но зато наблюдалось другое. Помнишь, когда вы с Мачем должны были отвезти мешки в поместье Торнтонов? Ты вместо того, чтобы следить за ним, отправился на свидание к дочке пасечника Хельге, а у Мача по дороге «пропало» — пропало ли? — два мешка. В общем, когда запахло жареным, Меттью-мельник живо прикинулся дураком и сделал вид, что ничего не понимает. И свалил все на вас и ваше разгильдяйство. А вы тогда отделались только чудом! Всыпали всего-то полдюжины плетей. А Торнтона ты знаешь, его обдурить практически невозможно. Если уж твой названный отец умудрился обмануть его, так почему не смог Гизборна, а?»<br/>
— Опять ты за свое! И что же, по-твоему, там произошло?<br/>
«У тебя была возможность все выяснить, но ты очень торопился. Не помнишь разве?»<br/>
— Я поступил правильно, я вообще мог...<br/>
«Не ври! Не мог. Во-первых, я тебе не позволил, а во-вторых... Кстати, а зачем тебе сейчас весь этот балаган?»<br/>
— Я должен спасти Томаса из Элсдона. А ты сейчас заткнешься и не будешь мне мешать.<br/>
«Все-все, молчу».<br/>
Но чтобы спасти Томаса надо как-то попасть в замок, так почему не воспользоваться тем, что Гизборн у них? В этих доспехах можно пройти через охрану, и никто не догадается…<br/>
— Раздевайся! — скомандовал Робин Локсли стоящему перед ним рыцарю. Тот смерил его презрительным взглядом.<br/>
— И не подумаю!<br/>
— А вот я думаю, что с кинжалом у горла ты станешь сговорчивей! — и Робин, вытащив свой кинжал, приставил его к шее рыцаря.<br/>
— Разве? — не впечатлился тот.<br/>
— Я могу тебя убить.<br/>
— Валяй! Труп раздевать легче не будет.<br/>
Вот умеет этот мерзавец сохранять присутствие духа даже в такой ситуации.<br/>
«И об этом я тебе тоже говорил», — пронеслось в голове весьма ехидно, но Локсли отмахнулся и продолжил:<br/>
— Гизборн, ты, кажется, не понимаешь всей серьезности своего положения. Или ты сейчас снимаешь…<br/>
— Тебе надо, ты и снимай!<br/>
«Вообще-то, он не так уж и неправ».<br/>
С трудом расстегнув застежки на бригандине, Робин едва не выронил ее из рук, когда стащил с Гизборна. Ну и тяжелая же штука! Увидев его недоумение, Гизборн усмехнулся, и захотелось стереть с лица эту ухмылку.<br/>
— Сколько стоит твоя жизнь, Гизборн?<br/>
— Дурацкий вопрос, Локсли.<br/>
— На который, тем не менее, я хочу получить ответ.<br/>
— От кого?<br/>
— От тебя.<br/>
— А прошлого раза тебе было недостаточно?<br/>
— Не зли меня.<br/>
— Много чести будет.<br/>
— А что если я спрошу шерифа?<br/>
— Иди, спроси, но от этого цена не возрастет.<br/>
— Вот, кстати, это я как раз и собираюсь сделать!<br/>
— Давай-давай, катись и тебя там убьют.<br/>
— Не убьют. Меня защищает Хэрн.<br/>
— Сумасшедший!<br/>
— А вот кто защитит тебя?<br/>
Привязанный к бревну рыцарь шипел и плевался, но… добиться от него хоть чего-нибудь было невозможно.<br/>
«И что ты дальше делать будешь?»<br/>
— Мне нужно как-то добиться от него выкупа. У него должны быть деньги. Он рыцарь.<br/>
«Но, он же тебе сказал, что его жизнь ничего не стоит. Еще тогда, между прочим. Так чего ради ты устроил весь этот цирк?»<br/>
— Мне нужно спасти Томаса.<br/>
«Разве я спорю, но хочу тебе напомнить, что так ты опять упускаешь…»<br/>
— Молчать!<br/>
«Как скажешь».</p><p>Томас сидел за спиной Робина, мелко трясся и поминутно икал. Это от перенапряжения и испытанного страха, это пройдет. Главное, что все позади, и они возвращаются домой. Как же все удачно прошло, хвала Хэрну!<br/>
«Очень изобретательно, со вкусом и даже изящно».<br/>
— Опять ты!<br/>
«Угу... вот только хотел тебе сказать, какой талант пропадает в этой глуши!»<br/>
— Не издевайся!<br/>
«Я? Да избави этот твой Хэрн! Идея целиком и полностью принадлежала тебе, я просто пытаюсь найти в ней положительные моменты и похвалить тебя за проявленную…»<br/>
— Делай это молча!<br/>
«Хорошо-хорошо! О, гляди-ка, тебя чуть с цветами не встречают! Герой, ты наш».<br/>
— Заткнись!<br/>
Нежные объятия и поцелуй Марион на миг заставили его забыть обо всем. А потом он с удивлением увидел как Тук, подобрав рясу, чуть ли не кубарем скатился к берегу…<br/>
«Ты сейчас стоишь тут и думаешь, чего это Тук так быстро куда-то помчался? А ты сам-то ни про кого тут не забыл?»<br/>
— Смилуйся Хэрн! Только не это!<br/>
«Это-это! Оно самое!»<br/>
Они уже вытащили Гая на берег и теперь просто стояли над его телом, содрогающимся в рвотных судорогах. Он был едва жив, но все равно жив, и это подозрительно радовало. Хуже того, Робин чувствовал, что изрядно перепугался за него. Даже в замке он так не… нервничал, хотя опасность была не шуточная. Однако там все обошлось. А здесь обошлось? Гизборн обессилел настолько, что был практически без сознания. А ведь они все это время его… Сколько так можно выдержать?<br/>
«А ты сколько бы выдержал?»<br/>
— Заткнись, без тебя тошно!<br/>
«Я-то заткнусь…»<br/>
— Положите его... вон туда, под дерево… Тук , у нас есть что-нибудь выпить покрепче?<br/>
— Где-то было немного … Сейчас принесу.<br/>
Монах сунул своему вожаку в руку бутыль, тот вытащил пробку и хлебнул из горлышка. По жилам растеклось тепло, и Робин облегченно вздохнул, а потом решительно направился к лежащему неподвижно Гизборну. Попытка влить в него хоть сколько-нибудь бренди провалилась с треском. Робин устроился рядом, приподнял его и повторил попытку еще раз. Наконец, тот закашлялся, но все же сделал глоток. Глаза приоткрылись, и синий взгляд полоснул ненавистью. Робин неожиданно для себя смутился.<br/>
«И чего ты добился?»<br/>
— В каком смысле?<br/>
«Дурак!»<br/>
— Кто, он?<br/>
«Ты!»<br/>
Робин все еще поддерживал рыцаря и чувствовал, что его тело холодно как лед. Тот дрожал, но в его глазах не было ни капли страха, он просто замерз от долгого пребывания в воде. В голове промелькнула мысль, если бы у Гизборна было чуть больше сил, то он, скорее всего, попытался бы уже напасть. Но сейчас он был просто измученным человеком, который еще толком в себя не пришел.<br/>
— Когда…— Робин хотел сказать, что когда рыцарю станет получше, тот может покинуть их лагерь, и никто не будет ему мешать, но почему-то не решился и скомкано произнес: — В общем, можешь уезжать.<br/>
— Отойди от меня!<br/>
Робин отодвинулся.<br/>
— Бригандина останется тут.<br/>
— Подавись!<br/>
— Вот твой плащ, ты дрожишь…<br/>
— Пройдет.<br/>
— Я приведу твою лошадь и верну тебе меч.<br/>
— Как благородно.<br/>
— Га… Гизборн, я… Не испытывай мое терпение.</p><p>Всадник медленно удалялся по дороге в Ноттингем, а Робин стоял и молча смотрел ему вслед.<br/>
«Смотри-ка, все остались в выигрыше, кроме тебя и его!»<br/>
— Это неправда!<br/>
«Разве? Томас, получил свою жизнь, его жена-травница получила обратно своего мужа. Кстати, а ты вполне уверен, что она только травница, и что Гизборн к ней приставал?»<br/>
— Не заводи старую волынку!<br/>
«Я только спросил, но вернемся к выигрышу. Твои люди получили лишний повод тобой гордиться и восхищаться. Еще бы, такое геройство, и они к нему причастны, так что они гордятся и собой заодно. Крестьянам — еще один повод для злорадства. Шериф с аббатом тоже не прогадали. А что получил ты? И он?»<br/>
— Гизборн тоже получил обратно свою жизнь — это его выигрыш! А я получил лишний повод для злорадства и чувство собственного превосходства.<br/>
«Ой, да ладно! Ему просто повезло не захлебнуться, как тебе повезло не остаться там в замке! Но это не выигрыш и ты это знаешь, так что не прикидывайся! А что до превосходства и злорадства, так этого ли ты хотел, м? Если честно? Ты получил то, что хотел?»<br/>
— Да, Томас жив и вернулся домой. Шериф посрамлен и Гизборн...<br/>
«Опять? Вот теперь ты не заводи свою волынку! Это тебе так важно посрамить шерифа? Прямо смысл жизни? А при чем тогда здесь Гизборн? И кто хотел, чтобы его оставили в покое? Скажешь, не ты?»<br/>
— Он первый начал!<br/>
«Кто? Гизборн или все-таки шериф? В детство-то не впадай! И не увиливай. Про Томаса было твое желание?»<br/>
— Ну... Джаннет так плакала...<br/>
«Джаннет? Если уж на то пошло, это было желание даже не твоей жены, что я бы еще понял. А вот что из всего этого хотел ТЫ? И чего ты ВООБЩЕ хотел?»<br/>
— Изыди, язва!<br/>
«Я-то изыду, а вот ты... И что ты все стоишь и смотришь ему вслед? Иди, давай, получать свою благодарность и восхищение — люди ждут!»<br/>
И голос исчез, а Робин так и остался стоять на дороге, с досадой чувствуя, что упустил что-то важное, но не понимая при этом — что. Только с каждой минутой сердце почему-то наполнялось сожалением о чем-то неуловимом как летний ветер.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>